Fallen Into Shadow
by LaAriella
Summary: The love Zelda and Link share is unbreakable, though as their bond grows frightening aspects develop within Link’s personality. Not only could the shadow of Link’s evil side destroy their love, but also threaten the life of the princess he holds dear.
1. Divination

Synopsis: The love Zelda and Link share is unbreakable, though as their bond grows stronger frightening aspects develop within Link's personality. Not only could the shadow of Link's evil side destroy their love, but also jeopardize the life of the princess he holds dear.LinkXZelda  
  
The sky was dark and ominous, as sheets of rain poured across the land and drenched the large windowpane. Beyond the window was a small dimly lit room, and within it was a figure crouched over a finely made oak desk. Anxiously he scribbled notes using a sharp quill pen, his golden hair falling slightly in front of his face while his green hat slid nearly off his head. So intent he was in writing, that he did not hear someone making a soft rapping noise on his chamber door.  
  
It didn't matter – he was in the middle of something very important. Lightning flashed in the dim gray sky outside, before a rumbling thunder filled the air and shook the young man's concentration. In disarray he straightened in his chair, his crystal blue eyes glancing wearily through out the room. Though he was exhausted, he would have to set his work aside...for now.  
  
The young man was none other than the hero of time – Link. The title of which people addressed him perplexed him greatly, for he did not wish to be held in such high regards. The overthrow of Ganon and restoration of Hyrule was something that needed to be done, and as a young boy he was merely the chosen one for such a destiny. Although the battles he fought hardened his heart, it softened just enough for him to capture the attention and deep love of the princess Zelda.  
  
He was not at ease however, and he would never frighten his beloved to tell her what was on his mind during the past weeks. Link's eyes darted wildly through out the room, until falling upon a shadowy figure sanding in the corner. If he had not intended to look for such a figure, it would have been impossible to sight it within the darkened room. Anger overwhelmed him, before he stood up abruptly, his brow furrowed and teeth clenched. The words he spoke were quiet though intensely enraged, but his eyes reflected a dim hint of surprise.  
  
"I thought I told you I want nothing to do with you. Leave at once, or you will regret disobeying me..."  
  
The shadow moved closer to him now, its red eyes appearing suddenly and glowing of a dim hatred burning within is dark frame. Its face and body was unrecognizable, while Link stepped back carefully to avoid gazing into its piercing red orbs. The hero of time placed a hand upon the corner of his desk to stable himself better, though his body tensed of a realization beyond words. The shadow moved into full view with silent sweeping steps, and although little difference was made in sighting its featureless dark body, it reflected the darkness dwelling within Link - the side of which he tried to conceal.  
  
"You cannot send me away forever...I will always return. No matter how much you try to love, you cannot resist the temptation of the evil within you...a temptation I will help you uncover."  
  
The shadow spoke in a voice as dark as its appearance, horrifying Link beyond words. Hastily he reached for his sword, though the moment his hand clasped the blade's long handle, the blackened figure stepped away and disappeared within the shadows of the room. With widened eyes, Link wished to go about his chamber searching for it, but he knew he was not strong enough to withstand its evil any longer. The battle with Ganondorf had weakened him, and he was not prepared to take on a more sinister enemy besides the King of Evil – himself.  
  
The rapping upon his door sounded once again, until he heard Zelda's muffled voice calling to him on the other side. For a moment he stood in the center of his chamber, his eyes glancing at the pouring rain beyond the window, until he regained his senses. He should not keep his beloved waiting, though when a burst of thunder echoed in the dark gray sky, he felt himself cringe from the suddenness of the sound.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zelda looked upon Link's closed door, her azure blue eyes glinting faintly in worry. The princess stood solemnly before it, knowing she should leave but her heart tugged within her to stay and wait. Something was dreadfully wrong with Link, almost as if he was troubled greatly by an unseen force. Quietly she reached for the brass doorknob, seeing her faint reflection within its shiny brass covering, but when she attempted to turn it the door would not open.  
  
The sunlit locks of her hair fell gently around her cheeks, as she lowered her head to dwell within her thoughts. With pursed crimson lips, she felt her hands mechanically fall to her side in saddened desperation. Had he not heard her rapping upon his door? She waited for what felt like eternity for him to open and admit her, but in response she merely heard quiet shuffling of footsteps upon the stone floor inside.  
  
Perhaps Link was far too busy to see her? In recent days, he spent hours within the tower chamber, working on things that he kept closely guarded to himself. It was indeed none of her business to pry into his world, though she longed to sit by the fire with him and feel his soft smooth touch on such a dreary afternoon. Her eyes dulled slightly in disappointment, as she had not spent a moment such as that with him in a long while due to his constant disappearances and claims of being labored by his studies and sword practice.  
  
Then, suddenly the doorknob turned. Zelda's eyes brightened at the sight, to hear the creaking frame of the door as it pulled backward into the room and revealed Link standing on the other side. He stood rigidly, his eyes reflecting a hint of horror behind his serious unbothered face. She could see though him clearly, she could see his pain...his torment. Why? Her lips parted slightly, her gleaming white dress sweeping as she took a hesitant step forward, until her soft comforting voice filled the air in concern.  
  
"Link! What is the matter, what bothers you so? Please tell me, I do not wish to see you this way."  
  
A tint of surprise overtook his horror, and the princess' eyes fell to his hands, which were noticeably trembling. Link appeared to have realized she had taken notice of his evasive expression, and quickly hid his hand behind his back as if it meant nothing. Zelda was about to inquire further, her mind conjuring the words she wished to say, though he spoke before she could even move her lips.  
  
"N-nothing is wrong...I am just tired, that is all. Do not burden yourself over me, I will be fine."  
  
He paused; seeming unsure of the honesty he was using in those words, but appeared to be confident in them enough to satisfy her. Zelda could hear the nervousness in his voice, such tension he never used when addressing her. Something was definitely amiss, though her wise intuition hinted she would not receive an answer from him due to his shaken state. As if reading her thoughts, Link spoke once more in a low quieted voice that seemed to be wishing of her leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Please Zelda, do not fret over me. I will be along in a few moments, however there is something I must tend to first."  
  
She did not know why she complied with his request, but felt it best not to ask for the time being. Slowly her elegant face turned away from him, and with softened words she said soothingly.  
  
"As you wish Link. I hope you will come in time for dinner, you have not joined me in quite some time and I am beginning to feel forlorn without you..."  
  
A silence ensured, and Zelda looked at him from the corner of her eye. Link stood with the same rigid form for a long moment, until a quiet sigh escaped his lips. The princess was truly at a loss in regards to his strange demeanor, especially when she hard the subtle click of the door and realized he had closed it and disappeared from sight beyond its solid wooden surface. Within, she could hear more muffled footsteps, though that was not the center of her thoughts now.  
  
Zelda wished to think she was irrational or mistaken, but she could not deny that when she looked at Link, beyond him within the darkness of his chamber she thought she saw a dark shadowy figure standing behind him. Perhaps she had imagined it, though the figure resembled Link himself. Was it merely his shadow reflecting on the floor? No...it could not be, as the figure was standing in the same manner as one would stand normally, and it seemed somehow different from the other shadows in the room...  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this, and please review if you want to see what kind of direction this story will move in. I have great plans not only for the romance aspect of it, but also for the introduction of Dark Link...and if readers will permit by examining this tale, you will find it will take several drastic and surprising turns... 


	2. Haunted

Zelda moved down the great castle hall, her dress flowing with her steps in exquisite elegance. Though she felt belittled by her beloved's actions, she did not understand his reasons for why. He would not tell her, she knew full well, but she would discover his secrets soon enough.  
  
Dark shadows moved across the walls, casting upon her pale frame. A faint howling sound pierced into her ears, causing the princess to pick up pace in worry. The noise was merely from gusts of wind slipping through small open cracks in the window frames, though the shadow she saw within Link's chambers did not put her at ease. Her eyes looked out the numerous large windows lining the length of the hall, and yet still it continued to thunderstorm outside. The world seemed to be wrapped within an endless gloom, unforgiving and unrelenting from its torture upon her soul.  
  
"If only he would tell me...I worry so much over him..."  
  
Zelda found herself whispering softly under her breath, her voice carrying due to the largeness of the hall. It relieved her to be walking upon red carpet, as she did not want her presence to be known to many within her castle. A chill swept through her body, causing her to flinch from the suddenness of it, and so she hurried to arrive on time inside the dining room and avoid being alone for very long...  
  
Link stood quietly, his eyes scanning the chamber desperately, almost madly. He was quick to tell Zelda to leave in his most polite manner he could muster under the circumstances, though it was for a reason. The young Hylian's gaze fell upon the familiar dark figure standing behind him, and this time he could not help but feel its glowing scarlet eyes resting on him. Had Zelda sighted his dark shadow? For if she had...  
  
"Why...why do you continue to haunt me like this? Do you not understand I have defeated you before, and will again once I regain my strength?"  
  
Link said breathlessly, feeling his hands clench into tightly formed fists to keep them from shaking. The dark figure that whom he knew all to well, merely shifted in place momentarily though did not speak. For a brief moment a flash of lightning swept through the outer world and its light brightened the small-darkened chamber, revealing entirely the shadow standing there. The figure did indeed resemble Link exactly, however lacked any distinguishable features except its eyes, which continued to pierce at him with ruthless abhorrence.  
  
Silence. Link waited patiently for a response from the shadow he dreaded, for the instance when it would reveal its self and finish the many weeks he had endured it's lingering in his presence. Slowly he turned round, expecting the dark version of himself to lunge and strike him down, though nothing occurred. Rather, the shadow moved slightly closer to him, until its eerie voice filled the air and sent dread though his heart.  
  
"You fail to understand that I am a part of you, and I cannot vanish no matter how much you desire to hide me from your precious beloved – the Princess Zelda. By defeating me, you only make me stronger and darker, by rejecting me you merely enhance my will to completely overtake you."  
  
The shadow's cold words sent a shocking tremor though Link's heart. Instantly he felt defensive, protective of the woman he had grown such a close bond with. Dark Link, as the creature standing there was known, would never have her! If harm was ever done to Zelda, he did not know what he would do. The worst part of his fears was that he would cause the harm and no other...it was a strange fate to behold, but he still did not understand the shadow's intentions – yet.  
  
"Leave Zelda out of your despicable hatred, she has done you no wrong! It is I you seek, and it is I who will battle you."  
  
Link spoke with bold words, though within him he felt weak and helpless to his core. The wounds from his battles were deep; he did not know how much longer he could hold his own against none other than himself. Why must the shadow of his past follow him wherever he went? All though his life he had not known true happiness, until the fated day when Navi the wise fairy discovered him and made him aware of his destiny – and that of which led him to the princess. Love. He did not know love, until he felt Zelda's lips touch his, and knew the moment it came what love really meant. The shadow – Dark Link – was trying to wrench all of that from him.  
  
"Fool. I never suspected you were so pathetic until now, and I must say you disappoint me. If you were wise you would realize I am your dark side, I am everything you are not. I do not love the princess as you do, for I have no feelings other than darkness and hatred. I value nothing, and I respect no one. You are merely a pawn to me, something I need so that I may carry out what Ganondorf intended... "  
  
Dark Link said with vicious aggression hidden inside its smooth voice, its eyes watching Link as the hero braced himself tensely in place. Link truly felt exposed, knowing the shadow could read his deepest thoughts – and weaknesses. Although he knew of the inevitable downfall he would face, he would not be taken over without a fight.  
  
"I do not wish to please you, for I do not care if you are disappointed or not. If you try to harm princess Zelda, I will do everything in my power to stop you!"  
  
Link's sudden outburst did not succeed in frightening his darker side. Instead, although it was impossible to see, he could not be mistaken that he thought the shadow might have been smirking at him. In bitter anger he stepped forward, though hesitated when Dark Link responded in the same smooth tone, freezing him in place with the words he spoke.  
  
"Dare you try? My power exceeds yours at this time, meaning if you try to fight me you will die, and as much as I would enjoy bringing about your death I cannot...for now."  
  
Link was growing tired of this and of knowing the inevitable. If he should die or not, he would stop his dark side as long as Zelda lived. She...she was all that mattered to him now, he valued her life more than his. Zelda had shown him what it meant to love, something so overpowering he was helpless but accept it, which meant more beyond words. A sudden repulsion of the shadow swept through him, and although he knew his anger and hate was allowing it to become stronger from the energy emanating from such emotion, he drew his sword.  
  
The blade glinted in the darkness, and the dim gray light from the window reflected off its metallic surface. Clutching it in both hands, Link positioned it carefully in front of him and eyed the shadow maliciously. To his distain, Dark Link did not stir nor bat its glowing red eyes. Rather, it waited till Link ran forward to attack before making its first move. The hero of time's boots pounded hard on the stone floor, while his eyes narrowed until he swung the blade to strike.  
  
Suddenly, a terrible weakness flooded though him. Though he was in mid swing, Link fell to his knees on the floor, his breathing ragged and eyes gazing at the dark shadow with pure shock and fright. For the first time in his life, he could not attack and was helpless. How? Uneasily he attempted to rise to his feet once more though lost balance quickly and fell harshly again, his face scraping against the stone floor, as he lay on his stomach unmoving. A cold dark feeling surrounded him, and although he could not see the shadow from where he lay, he could feel it creeping closer to him until its voice sounded in the air once more, sending chills up his spine.  
  
"You have fallen without a fight, I should expect that. The princess cannot be protected by you for long, as you are the one who poses the greatest threat to her now."  
  
"What do you speak of? I do not understand!"  
  
Link managed to say between gasps, his mind reeling as he fought to stay conscious. The shadow loomed over him, covering him with a form so dark he could not see nor focus on what he was thinking. Once again Dark Link spoke, and by the time the sentence was completed Link lost all consciousness and slipped into endless blackness...  
  
"The longer you fight me, the weaker you become, and she shall be the one to suffer your wrath. Like the shadow I am I will follow you, and I will enjoy your self destruction, as well as the royal blood you shed as a result of your hatred and darkness..."  
  
The princess drummed her fingers lightly on the table, her eyes straying to the rainy world beyond the windows in the room. Her dinner set on the table before her, although delicious in smell and appearance, remained untouched. Minutes passed since her arrival, turning from merely five minutes to ten, then to twenty...and soon an hour. Zelda's azure blue eyes strayed to the long table and to the opposite end where she remained seated, to see Link's plate and goblet set out before him. The velvet chair was empty, and she felt more alone in the room than ever before. The food had long since become cold, and she had not the appetite to consume her meal without him.  
  
"Where hath he gone? Something is wrong...it is not his nature to leave me waiting..."  
  
Zelda murmured to herself, her words lost within her misery. Abruptly she rose from her chair, nearly slamming her fists on the table in disarray, though the soft feeling of the white tablecloth beneath her hands comforted her. A rumble of thunder echoed though the castle as she swept out of the room, her legs moving swiftly while her fear grew. The princess's long golden locks flew behind her as she went, and she cared not servants looked at her in concern when she passed them by.  
  
Quickly she made her way to the castle tower, and without hesitation she rapped harshly upon the wooden door. In concern her eyes scanned the door carefully, while her hears remained alert in intent listening. Nothing stirred within, even when she called to Link desperately in her soft clear voice.  
  
"Link! Why do you not answer me? Are you well?"  
  
Still there was no reply, and Zelda realized something was truly wrong and it had not merely been her intuition telling her so. She would have to enter, though she was unsure what would lie on the other side. Slowly her hand grasped the brass doorknob, relieved to find Link did not bother to lock it this time. Slowly the door creaked open, its solid wooden frame strained by its rusty hinges. Her hand let go, before she gently moved the door away with one of her fragile hands.  
  
The room was dark, and ominously silent. Nothing stirred, nothing breathed. She could not see an arm's length in front of her, which heightened her concern. Zelda's voice shook with her fear, as she spoke Link's name once more attentively.  
  
"Link...? Where art thou? Do you rest within your chamber?"  
  
Lightning flashed, and within its bright flash she noticed instantly her beloved lying unconscious on the hard stone floor. With speed beyond her realization, she flew to him and was quickly on her knees on the floor, her hands shaking Link with hurried distress. At first he did not move, nor did he appear to be breathing, his chest still and eyes closed as though dead. Comfortingly she brushed away his fair bangs, her face looking at his deeply with pending horror, waiting for a response...  
  
He moved. It was subtle, but slowly his face turned from side to side, before she saw the glimmer of his beautiful blue eyes looking into hers. The rain outside lashed at the windowpane, violent in rage and intensity, while another loud sound of thunder ruptured in the late afternoon sky. Link said nothing, though it was enough for the princess. However, something was very strange, something that she saw for but a moment. Reflecting in his eyes, she thought she saw a shade of darkness, as if he was not truly himself. The glimmer lasted for but a moment, until she realized she must have been imagining things. Link looked normal, perhaps nothing was wrong after all...  
  
Author's Note: I hope that was an enjoyable chapter! Dark Link has been finally introduced, and as you will see he shall play a larger role than what he lets on right now. Zelda's worries are not unfounded, for the man she trusts most could prove to lead to her ultimate downfall in gradual time...  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Anyone: I hope you like my story! Thanks for being the first to review, and I hope you review again soon because the more reviews, the faster I update!  
  
Faceless Serenity: Thank you! I'm glad you find my style enjoyable, some might think it as being far too descriptive, but I think description is important to making a story believable and in depth. Thanks a lot though for giving my story a chance, hope to read more reviews from you!  
  
LadyofDemon45: Actually I have studied Edgar Allan Poe and I rather enjoy his work, he was and still is an amazing poet. I never realized how much my story seemed to tie in with the moods of some of his poems, especially 'The Raven' until I re-read it and realized how right you were! A very intelligent statement, and I appreciate that outlook on my story! Thanks and hope you review some more   
  
HyruleLegends: Thanks for finding something about my writing style! I didn't think this story would get as many reviews as it has, and I sincerely appreciate your input!!!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Thanks a lot! You always review my stuff; I'm so pleased you decided to give this story a chance! You really are a great reviewer!!!!  
  
Pinguicha: Wow! Brilliant! That's awesome! I like it when people are able to visualize the story because it proves I'm on the right track, and I hope my latest update gives you no less vivid images!  
  
Shadow reaper2: I hope this chapter upload is soon enough for you! Thanks a lot for giving my story a chance and finding it interesting, I don't want to write the same cliché plots over and over again; I want to give people something new!  
  
Babydoll72489: Glad you like my vocabulary! I try not to make things too simplistic; I want people to think when they read my stories. I'm very pleased this has enticed interest from you, because I enjoy people who like my work enough to read it and review it!  
  
Hestia's Flames: Dark Link has arrived! Lol I hope you like how he and Link interact, and this is merely the beginning...Dark Link won't be done with Link yet...(or ever?) thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kat-SageOfWisdom-princessZel: Don't worry, I won't disappoint! There will be fluff in this story, but there will be a lot of angst. as well as suspense. I want a story completely original, and I hope this keeps people interested. Thanks a lot for reviewing this, as well as my other stories I really appreciate it!  
  
Shadow Fox 05: glad you like it! I want it to be good, no less than quality...I really appreciate your review!  
  
Evil Excalibur: Thanks for reviewing; you are a wonderful regular reviewer! (I'm on your favorites list!!! Thanks!!!) Ok as for you're first thing, I fixed the typo now so if you re-read it you'll find its 'wish' and not 'with'! I also fixed the typo in Footprints In the Sand regarding the evil/sacred realm thing and the color scheme how I accidentally said Nabooru was the only Gerudo who wore white.  
As for your question of where I got the idea for 'Fallen Into Shadow' from, well I just literally thought of it one day. It kind of came from a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde loosely based thing because I thought that was a cool classic story, and I decided to think of a way to incorporate it into LoZ but still make it original and not copied. I thought Dark Link was the best way to do that, because he is Link's evil side, and what happens in this story is that Link slowly gets taken over by his own evil hidden inside, which consumes him and turns him against Zelda. Dark Link is the one who orchestrates this whole thing, hoping to force Link to become evil and use his power for evil.  
Of course you can ask me for help! I'm always willing to help people who need stuff, its what I'm around for lol. As for name suggestions, it depends on whether the Sheikah name him or not. If you want Link and Zelda to name him, you could make it so the baby comes with something with its name on it so they call him by that. Names that I think sound cool and I like are (based on Link and Zelda, who are brave and etc): Leon (meaning Lion-hearted), Leopold (brave), Marcellus, Alexander (protector of mankind), Aleron (epaulet worn by a knight), Shadi, Shakir (grateful), Shamus, and Vincent. That's all I can think of for now, if none of these seem right let me know and I'll try and find more. I don't really know names that sound like Sheikah names, these are merely guesses. Hope that helps! I think its important not only to look at what the name means, but also to know that Zelda is set back in sort of medieval sort of times, when names are older and not so modern. I despise it when people give Zelda characters modern sounding names, because it doesn't suit the atmosphere.  
  
Bvv: Thanks a lot for the encouragement! I will keep writing, and I hope you come back!  
  
LanieG304: Thanks a lot! Yay! I hope this fic turns out to be enjoyable as well as suspenseful, since I've thought hard about it and decided to make it from both Link's point of view as well as Zelda's so you have insight as to what each are thinking. Dark Link is mixed up in this as well, as you have now found out, and Link will slowly turn to the dark side. Will Zelda revive the good in him? Check back often to find out lol 


	3. Revolution

Through his eyes, the room seemed translucent, almost as if it were spinning out of control. It took several moments for Link to regain his focus, though he felt perplexed and agitated from his circumstance. Immediately his pale blue orbs fell upon the delicate maiden before him, as she looked at him with the deepest of concerns – the maiden was none other than the princess Zelda.  
  
A sensation of fear flooded though his body, though his mind struggled to recall what occurred before he fell into a series of black nightmares. Abruptly he endeavored to sit up, though weakness befell his frame and forced him to remain lying still. Uncomfortably he remained where he had fallen, though he heard the soothing words of Zelda fill his ears, which would have relaxed his soul if he had not worried about the shadow...  
  
"My dearest Link, are you alright? I knew something of the sort was out of place, though I could not comprehend how greatly it was until now."  
  
Silently he studied her face, which appeared paled from her fear over him. He did not realize the color was drained from his complexion as well, until he looked down upon his shaking hands. Perhaps it was all within his mind, a dream of some sort of which he woke from...though it seemed to be more so a nightmare. Carefully he glanced about the room, though nothing stirred or made itself out of place – the shadow had vanished. Link did not understand the purpose of its presence, nor did he know what to call it by if it had even a name.  
  
"T'was nothing my darling, I have merely felt faint these past few days, and I collapsed from fatigue. The sincerest of my apologies is given for frightening you so, for I did not intend this to occur."  
  
Zelda's lips pursed when he replied so breathlessly, though he knew she was reluctant to accept that as his reasons for his strange actions during the past several days. Once again he struggled to place his feet on the floor, the second time succeeding with Zelda's gentle grasp around his arm. Even when standing uneasily upon his feet again, the room continued spin out of control in his mind as if he were intoxicated. What was happening to him? No longer did he feel the same light heartedness in Zelda's presence as he normally did, but instead he almost wished her to take leave of him. Before words could be uttered from his shaking lips, he heard the princess' soft voice fill the air to sooth his stressed mind and body.  
  
"Link, perhaps it would be best if you accompanied me for dinner now? I fear you have not been eating well, and I wish to ensure you maintain yourself."  
  
He straightened his posture, and saw her careful eyes were yet still upon him. Why did she watch him so observantly, as if his next move would do something far too rash for her liking? There was nothing about within him, he was perfectly fine and in tact. However, he had difficulty believing it, almost as if he was yet again lying to himself. Such dishonesty had never been known within him till now, and he did not like the nervous and uneasy feeling it brought upon him constantly. Reluctant to accept, a strange rush of irritation flooded through him at her attentiveness. It was a first moment for him to feel something negative toward Zelda, for she induced positive feelings inside him all the time before but he cared not. She was becoming intrusive, overly watchful, and disruptive. While maintaining his polite aura, he said to her as softly as his true feelings would allow, which caused his words to spill from his mouth in a slightly agitated and rough manner.  
  
"Very well, I accept your offer. Now let us hurry to the dining room, I do not wish to keep the servants waiting. Keep pace fair princess, I shant be waiting for you."  
  
Zelda's lips moved as if to speak, but before his allowance of her could be made Link found himself rushing toward the door, his boots thumping loudly against the stone floor in the room. Desperately the princess clung to his arm, so tightly he could feel her nails press into his skin, until to his surprise he lifted it and shook his arm free of her grasp. In response to his sudden acts of displeasure toward him, Link glanced over at her and saw her eyes widen with surprise and concealed hurt, before she spoke to him softly.  
  
"Link...what bothers you so? Please, it is not like you to act this way-"  
  
"It is nothing Zelda! You are becoming irrational, do not patronize me with your concerns."  
  
"I am not patronizing you dearest Link, I am merely asking...but it is your choice if you wish to reveal anything to me, and since you choose not to I must accept that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was not long until Zelda found herself once more inside the dining room, and was relieved to find the servants had placed freshly made meals out for them upon their arrival. She could not believe, not even in her darkest of visions, that Link would act so terribly evasive and cold toward her. Even within her soft heart, beneath her beautiful form and attire, she never imagined Link of all people in her life would speak to her in the way he had just moments before. It was strange, unheard of, but perhaps he was merely in a foul mood and nothing more...  
  
Link entered the room before her, moving swiftly to the seat opposite of hers at the great table. Zelda wondered why he was becoming so distant, when there was an empty seat near hers that he could have chosen to occupy. Her steady gaze followed the hero of time while he sat down in his chair, his fingers drumming rapidly against the wooden surface of the table, before he cupped his chin in the other hand and glowered at the servants as though eternally agitated.  
  
Trying to push such foolish suspicions out of her mind, Zelda slowly seated herself in her chair, though could not help but feel deeply within her the iciness emanating from Link's presence in the room. For but a moment she was distracted when a servant set a steaming plate of soup in front of her, and in return she carefully selected a spoon and picked it up in her fingers, though could not help but look up at Link. As she looked at him, he seemed to become more aware of her gaze and to her further revelation, his voice resounded in the room with such bold accusation she jumped in her chair.  
  
"Why dost thou stare at me like I am some sort of oddity? Thou asked that I dine with thee and so I have chosen to, but I shall not be mocked by your gaze Zelda."  
  
The princess dropped her spoon in shock, and seconds later a loud clatter echoed in the vast area when the spoon landed on the floor beneath the table. She dare not move to pick it up; she dare not breathe beneath Link's piercing gaze. Something was amiss, by far more evident than she had given herself credit for realizing. Deep within her soul, a strange feeling echoed dark warnings, as if by questioning Link once more would endanger something...but what? The room was consumed with a deathly silence, and not once did Link flinch from the sudden sound. He continued to glare at her menacingly from the far end of the table, his head lowered ever so slightly to darken his deep blue eyes.  
  
Nervously, Zelda glanced at one of her servants, where upon another spoon was immediately brought before her and the old one picked off the floor and taken away. To make amends for possibly annoying her beloved for a second time within the short while of his awakening, the fair princess took a few quiet sips of her soup, before responding to Link's glare calmly as though it did not bother her.  
  
"My apologies dearest Link, I did not intend to agitate you so. Please, let us merely blossom among each other's company in silence since conversation is no longer necessary."  
  
Link did not speak to her, however Zelda wisely judged by his demeanor he was not impressed by her words. It was within her understanding Link was becoming more and more strange whenever he spoke to her, but still she felt better than to ask what was the matter with him. It could be that his lack of eating and sleeping well was merely making him finicky and easily upset, however she could not deny herself that when he looked at her his eyes were oddly desolate and gloomy. Taking another sip of her soup, the silence in the room began to grow almost unbearable, causing the princess' hand to shake and the soup to splash from her spoon.  
  
Zelda's sun kissed locks fell around her graceful neck and shoulders, as her eyes looked up at her lover once more in sympathy. What she saw before her only increased her disruption and uneasiness, for Link was staring at her non-blinkingly from the other side of the long royal table. He was unmoving, his soup left alone, and looked so rigid that he could have been mistaken for being a statue. Zelda could not control herself enough to cease her gaze upon his still frame, until it became too late for her to look away.  
  
Abruptly he rose from the table, before slamming his fists down upon its surface. Although he was too far away to shake her soup dish and china, the princess stiffened in her chair while her lips parted slightly in shock. It was at that moment his words filled the air, his pale lips barely moving, while he strode to the door of the room hastily. The velvet carpet softened link's boots, though the stomping noise they made could not be silenced entirely as he walked with angry steps. Zelda could feel his icy eyes upon her, furthering her surprise and almost fear of his actions as his words came harshly to her ears.  
  
"I no longer hunger for this food, it is not of my tastes princess. Your stare annoys me greatly, it disrupts the very fiber of my being and so I must take my leave of you. This time, _do not disturb me within my chambers_."  
  
Without waiting for her answer, he vanished from the doorway and into the great hall beyond. His thumping footsteps could still be heard to the princess's careful listening, though it was at that time her graceful head lowered and her posture slouched in her chair. A painful silence ensued, the servants worriedly exiting to leave her be, and the moment they dispersed the white tablecloth became stained with sorrowful tears.  
  
Author's Note: Not a light chapter is it? As you have now read, Link is beginning to change...into what? No not literally a monster, but it is possible he could become the worst of Zelda's nightmares...  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Shadow reaper2: Thanks a lot, I thought dark Link could play a larger role in being Link's dark side...and if you wait for the next chapter, you'll find out just how dark Link is becoming. No, he doesn't actually become 'dark Link' but you will find out he becomes just as dark if not darker.  
  
Berlin'sBrownEyes: True, I thought 'dark Link' was lame as well. I'm glade you've noticed I have avoided referring to him as 'dark Link' as much as possible. He plays a large hidden role in this story, and although his appearances are few and far between, it is a key element of what is to come. I'm glad you liked the Shakespeare stuff, and although this story will have shorter chapters than my other ones, I will try and make it just as good. Wow! You put me on your favorites? I'm truly honored, because you are so talented that it makes me feel really good about continuing to be a Zelda writer. Thanks for giving me yet another great review!  
  
Pinquicha: Thanks a lot! I hope you will update your story called 'Blind Pursuit' I think it's excellent. I hope this chapter keeps you wondering what will happen next too, I worked hard and its nice to see people who appreciate it.  
  
Bvv: Original? That's what I aim for, glad you think so too. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Evil Excalibur: I'll be watching for your new story to appear, and its good those names helped you out a bit. I hope my latest chapter in this strongly suspenseful fic has proven worthy, for more romance will come in the next chapter...but considering how Link is acting right now it's a mystery how he will respond to Zelda...thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anyone: Thanks a lot! Here's more of my writing style that you like, please review again!  
  
LadyofDemon45: Well I read a bit of Crimson Tears (revised and non revised version), and I do have some help I can give you. You are a talented author, I like the name of your story too, and I know how hard it is to maintain the same kind of speech/style through out a story, which is why I try not to make my stories with too many chapters because I don't lose my style of writing. I must also say that I really like your revised version (hehe addition of old English I see?) It's far more descriptive, in depth and vivid. The part in the non-revised one about Link speaking so Saria just didn't have...anything there...what I meant is that it lacked any description of his feelings, what he was thinking as he spoke to her telepathically and etc. I plan on submitting a formal review to your revised version shortly, and I have noticed you changed some things around in the plot, making it all the more excellent. So if you see a review from me within the next few days, do not be surprised keep up the style, work on it as much as you can and it will improve and become easier trust me!  
  
LainieG304: Gee so the old English doesn't work eh? Well, I'll try to make it better, really I will, because so many people thus far liked it. Its ok if you don't think it works in my story, its something new I decided to try and I knew not everyone would appeal to how I used it. Even though your last sentence in the review got cut off somehow, I'm appreciative to what you have to say because you are very honest, and I will do my best not to disappoint you with this chapters and the others to come after it! I know you might be disappointed since Forgotten Memories is reaching its end (and yeah I will answer some unanswered stuff in that story) but after its done I intend to work on this and make it all the more enjoyable. Thanks for the review!  
  
Babydoll72489: Thanks a lot! I like detail, makes for a good story and character development. Please come back and review again!  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: Fast yes, but I work a lot on them to make them better. I have currently 3 stories going at once, and I've let the update for this one slide way too long until now. I hope you liked my latest chapter, short but I'm not going to make the chapters in this story as long as my other ones simply because its faster and easier for people to read them. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Hylian Heroine: Don't apologize for a late review, I don't mind because you reviewed anyway so it's all good! Thanks a lot for liking my description! Link proves to be having difficulty fighting his own evil intentions, but its Zelda who faces the worst of his wrath in chapters to come...so keep checking back to find out what she's going to do about it!!! 


	4. Redemption

Link moved swiftly, his pace like that of a man concealing great disturbance within himself. As he walked through the great hallway, his steel blue eyes darted to the windows, watching the seemingly endless droplets of rain lash at the windowpanes. Lightning streaked across the sky that lightened the dark circles surrounding his weary gaze within its flash.  
  
What had he done? A rush of guilt flooded though his body like never before, a strange sort of confused feeling that merely left him dubious for answers. Swifter became his pace, and more disturbed was his demeanor while he realized to the fullest extend the words he spoke to princess Zelda. It was as though, deep within him, he felt impatient and almost...violent toward her for no apparent reason. She had done nothing to invoke such repugnance from him, and only responded with simple kindness.  
  
Fretfully the hero of time pressed his hands over his face, before he slid them down his cool cheeks. The castle was dark, silent and almost eerie in appearance, though out of nowhere since he left his chambers he suddenly felt extremely cold. His hands shook repetitively, causing him to shove them into his tunic pockets, and at first he assumed his chill came from a draft somewhere inside his chambers. Even outside his study though, he still felt no warmer, and he wondered if he became even colder if his breath would be seen escaping into the air.  
  
Oddly enough Zelda did not seem bothered by the apparent chilly atmosphere inside the castle. Perhaps it was because he was falling ill with fever? Link considered that thought, until he arrived at his chamber and stood before the door. Almost instinctively he reached for the brass doorknob, but pulled back with a gasp when it reflected within its distorted surface a shadow with glowing crimson eyes. Instantly Link whirled around, his eyes wide with surprise and fear, though there was nothing standing there...  
  
Carefully he inspected every nook and cranny of the area he stood in, which consisted of a small room with two long narrow vertical windows on either side of it. Opposite of him was a wide archway with descending steps, and behind him was the door leading to his study chamber. Due to the rain beyond the castle walls, everything appeared shadowed and darker than usual, which made it impossible for him to find anything mysteriously out of place.  
  
Dismissively Link shook his head, allowing his thoughts to trail once more to Zelda. He knew he had been far too harsh with her, but for some reason he could not summon within him the willingness to make an apology. As he grasped the doorknob of his study chamber once more before slowly opening the door, he began to think of himself as being correct on what he had done. Zelda had been overly interested in his concerns, and far too attentive to him. He was the hero of time, and he needed no one to constantly be bothering him about his well being. Through most of his life he relied on himself to survive, and as a result he had grown stronger. Zelda was trying to weaken him, which was what he concluded to himself, and he would not allow it no matter how much she meant to him...  
  
Eventually Link placed himself in a chair at his oak desk, while his eyes stared with passive interest at the mountains of dusty books he gathered from the castle library. An hour passed consisting of him silently studying his literature regarding the legends of Hyrule, though something continuously tugged him away from his intense concentration. Seemingly automatically he would look away from his books and glance about the room, as if someone was watching him. Link could not help but feel as though there was something else in his presence, but the harder he looked the less believable it seemed.  
  
The dark shadow had vanished, and he had not caught sight of it since he awoke...or had he? The figure reflected in the doorknob looked exactly like the shadow that confronted him earlier. Link was reluctant to believe it, because it seemed ludicrous that a shadow was following him. It might have been some sort of nightmare, or perhaps something he made up in his minds eye as a result of the trauma from the battles he fought. He was merely in a negative mood on such a rainy day, and it had nothing to do with what the shadow told him. At least, that was what he wanted to believe.  
  
In exasperation Link returned to reading once more, and tried with his best efforts not to become distracted again. Within moments the words scrawled on the pages appeared blurred and wavy in his eyes, and for some reason or another everything began to close in on him from all sides. Frightfully the hero of time shoved his chair away from the desk and darted to his feet, before he looked wildly about the room and turned around anxiously. The strange shadow continued to pry its image into his mind, in ebbing itself deep and never ceasing to leave him. His heart pounded faster in his chest, his mind reeled with confusion, and he knew only one person who he could seek comfort from...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
Zelda leaned back in her chair, as her eyes strayed to the dreary world outside. After Link's sudden outburst, she retreated to the castle's conservatory to be alone. It was a quiet comfortable room, with several large windows lining the left wall that overlooked the emerald green fields beyond. Her chin was delicately cupped in one hand, the other hand rested on the arm of her chair and drummed on it listlessly.  
  
Link was acting strangely, it was evidently clear, though she could not think of a reason as to why. Several suspicions entered her mind, though the only one that bothered her most was the mysterious shadow she thought she saw standing behind him when she tried to urge him to dine with her. What could it have been? Perhaps it was he imagination playing tricks on her, but there had been instances in her life when she had visions or thought she saw things, and as a child no one believed the visions she had about the threats of Hyrule until the land came to the painful realization, but by that time destruction had already taken its toll...  
  
Suddenly a rush of surprise filled her when she felt a hand gracefully touch her shoulder. The princess turned quickly in her chair, her eyes straying upward to find Link staring at her with his piercing gaze. "Zelda..."  
  
His words were quiet, deep and humble as he stood for a moment until seating himself closely next to her. Zelda remained still in her chair, not daring to move out of fear she would offend him as she had earlier. As she looked upon Link's handsome face, his contours were smooth and calm, and his demeanor appeared to have returned to normal. She felt at ease to know he was not like he was before, though behind his gaze another warning filled her that all may not be as it seemed...  
  
"Yes my beloved? Do you wish to sit with me here? I'm afraid we have been denied the beauty of the sunlight today due to the storm, though I shall not try to offend with imprudent questioning."  
  
Her lips pursed for but a moment, and the words she wished to speak to him fell silent in her mind. Link merely shifted restlessly in his chair, while the pale light from the dull gray rainy sky shone upon his face and cloaked part of it in darkness. With a swift yet unnoticed glance upon him, Zelda could see his eyes dim slightly but then lighten when he turned it to look at her fully. An expression of endless guilt reflected within his quivering lips and abyss like eyes, and all at once she felt him take her hands in his while he spoke to her softly.  
  
"I must apologize for my actions this evening. I have not exactly...been myself...these past days. If you so choose not to forgive me then I understand, for what I have done is unforgivable..."  
  
Zelda sighed deeply, unsure how to respond to him. Did he really think she would not have the heart to forgive him? By the way he looked at her, seemingly so genuine in sincerity, she could not help but melt before him with love. Link's actions were so intense, so rash and changing, it was difficult for her to predict what he would do. A silence ensued between them, until Zelda tired of the tension and said meekly.  
  
"Dearest Link, you need not humble yourself. I have been far too attentive in intruding into your affairs. Please, let us forget what has happened so that we may start anew."  
  
"I agree darling, and I shall be the first to make it so."  
  
Yet again he spoke, his words emitted quickly after she finished. Link was behaving unnaturally hasty and evasive, she could see it within his carefully concealed expression than the had other thoughts in mind other than starting anew. A soft gasp escaped her lips, when her eyes caught sight of his strong frame moving toward her as she looked at him, before his lips pressed roughly against hers. Zelda was too surprised to push him away; she could not comprehend what was running though his mind. His lips tasted of wondrous spices, though they were as cold as ice and invoked a dreaded feeling though her.  
  
Her body tingled and shivered beneath his touch, while the once gentle grasp of her hands became firmer, until a feeling of pain shot though her frail body. Link was hurting her, his grasp was too tight, and though she tried to pull away she could not move. Zelda opened her eyes as he kissed her, only to find his eyes staring into hers like a deep ocean abyss...so cold...so distant, dark and mysterious. It frightened her, but she dare not show it on her face and forced herself to wait for him to cease.  
  
Moments later he pulled away, and across his pale lips he wore a slight smile that to Zelda appeared to be more of a smirk. Link's eyes glinted under the dimming light flooding through the windows, till he rose from his chair and towered over her. Desperate, she tried to appear relaxed and unshaken by what he had done, though her hands throbbed with a dull pain from his former grasp around them. The kiss was not pleasant for it had been forced, though her heart was too kind for her to refuse him.  
  
"I must take my leave of you now dear Zelda, and I anticipate seeing you in the morn. Goodnight..."  
  
His last word echoed in her mind, while she sat as still as a statue, her wide eyes watching him as he turned his back to her and disappeared into the shadows of the room. His footsteps could not be heard, his green tunic virtually disappeared with his form, and it was then she knew nothing he said would be of sincerity anymore...  
  
Author's Note: How did you like that chapter? I guess it doesn't leave on a good note either, and if you keep waiting for updates then you will see more of what is going to happen in this tale...  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
Rainer Aquarias – Sage of Time: Hehe I hope this relieved some of the suspense...or maybe created more? Yep Link's changing, but he doesn't actually become 'Dark Link', he becomes something far worse for Zelda...thanks for reviewing! Keep checking for more updates, sorry for the delay I'm currently working on Forgotten Memories which only has 2 chapters left so I kind of forgot about this story!  
  
Jobo(o) Productions: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like the tension; I guess that means my intentions for this story are working. I hope you enjoyed the tension in this chapter, and more will come soon!  
  
Yugiohfan325: Thanks! I don't know if you mean another chapter or another separate story, but right now I've got 3 stories on the go and if you want you can check them out if your interested in reading more from me. I can't start anything new until I finish some of the ones I have, because I know people hate unfinished stories. Thanks for reviewing; I hope to read more reviews from you sometime!  
  
LadyofDemons45: Don't worry, your stories are really good, I know I haven't reviewed yet like I said I would, I've been super backed up with my own stories so far because people are demanding I update Forgotten Memories, so its taking me a while to have some free time on Your revised version is so good though, especially how you've incorporated the old English into it, its very well thought out. Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to do so, and I promise I will as well in return soon!  
  
Babydoll72489: Thanks a lot! Possessed not really though lol he's more or less going kind of insane/evil...Dark Link doesn't possess him, but I will better explain that part a little later into the story! Thanks for reviewing   
  
Pinguicha: Yay! Thanks for coming back and giving me another review! I appreciate people like you, who like what they read and support it! I really love your work, my favorite of course being Blind Pursuit...please update it soon! I'm dying over here, but I'm backed up with my own stories hehe and if you do it would make me very happy!!  
  
Lady Kumiko: At first when I read your name I was like who is this?? But then I looked at your profile and realized it was still the same LanieG304 lol yay! I'm so happy you like my work, I've tried hard to gather some attention in the Zelda section and I think its working! Thanks so much for your continued support; you don't know how awesome I think you are!!! I've decided to lay off on the old English for a while though because I'm finding it isn't working either, I'll have to re-edit a few chapters and decide what I plan on doing about it!  
  
Selah Ex Animo: Wow! You submitted a long review, and I like that! You have a wonderful way of voicing your opinions; likes/dislikes and you have a very positive approach! I like reviews that say more than 'good job update soon' because it makes me wonder: what was good about my chapter? Couldn't they emphasize a little so I have an idea? You did great with what you had to say, I've stopped describing Zelda's hair so much because you were right about how it was repetitive. Once this story is finished I plan on revising it and making it better. Thanks so much for liking how I portrayed shadow Link, he's so rare in stories...I mean being portrayed how he really is (i.e.: in character). I wondered more about him since he was Link's dark side, and I wanted to do more with him than what Nintendo did with him in the game, which I thought was lame. I found your review particularly pleasing as well as helpful and encouraging, and it makes me so happy to see that there is someone with such great politeness enjoying it so much, which makes me want to continue it all the more. I have other stories too, and although I am not much for 'advertising' like some people are when they submit reviews and expect the author to read what they've done, you might like my other Zelda story called "Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Memories" which has a similar feel of angst. and romance, story and feeling. Anyways, before this gets incredibly long, I'd just like to thank you and hope that you return!  
  
Draken72: Really? Why? I'm not offended, I just wondered if there were particular aspects about chapter 2 that made it more interesting to you. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Evil Excalibur: lol, I think its Link who's suffering the most, what with the insanity and all...hehe! Loved that review, made me smile. Yeah and if you think he's a pain in my recent chapter, he's got a lot more trouble planned for our dear princess...darker trouble...deeper trouble...and I should stop that since its sounding disturbing lol. Anyways, you get the idea, so stay turned and thanks for reviewing!   
  
Hylian Heroine: Hey nice to read a review from you again! Yay! I love people who keep coming back for more, and if you check out my profile you've been added to the review's space of fame! I appreciate how you enjoy all my stories, I strive to be known as a good Zelda writer, and it's hard sometimes to pick through the Zelda section since most stories I've read don't do much for me really. Maybe its because the plots are predictable or something, but that's why I want there to be change, for people to see the possibilities in LoZ that they failed to see before...I hope it would inspire people to write original works of their own, because we can never have too many awesome writers! Thanks for reviewing!!!   
  
Jewel of the Wolves: Hey don't apologize; a review is better than no review! There's no such thing, as 'late' for me, I don't get mad if people have lives besides reading my stuff hehe. You'll find out how Link will conquer himself soon, but you may realize the answer has been with him the whole time...(what that means I don't know, but just wait and see unless you've figured it out) thanks for reviewing, I hope to update Forgotten Memories really soon!  
  
Shadow reaper2: I hope this chapter was interesting enough! Thanks for liking the mood; I know I must look like a depressing author because of all the angst. Hehe I like suspense, its what I do, so maybe this chapter will keep you waiting for the next! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Young Link: Hey good idea, I might just use that in a later chapter...your review made me laugh! Bad dark Link, I'll make my Link and Zelda get even with you soon enough! Muhahah! 


End file.
